El Tirano que se robó la navidad
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Un viaje de la escuela, termina en una visita al cine, era la época de las fiestas en Japón y para inculcarles un poco de mercantilismo a los niños, la escuela de Kanako decidió hacer un viaje al centro comercial de Shibuya la ciudad más hermosa y comercial de toda Japón; Sin embargo uno de los requisitos para que este fantabuloso viaje se diera, era que los niños debían llevar a s


**Hola hermosas, de la Secta Boukun, sé que están ansiosas por saber y leer los fics del concurso de One Shot navideño, y pues que mejor ejemplo que exponer el mio ya. Para que no se mueran de anciedad hahaha (además de ahorrar tiempo para actualizar mis otros fics xD) en fin neneas que disfruten este One Shot se que a mas de alguna le gustara y otras se quedaran asi como que WHAT! Bueno sin mas que decir les deseo una feliz lectura y FELICES FIESTAS hasta entonces se despide Aurorita!**

**El Tirano que se robó la navidad.**

**By **

**Aurora la maga.**

Un viaje de la escuela, termina en una visita al cine, era la época de las fiestas en Japón y para inculcarles un poco de mercantilismo a los niños, la escuela de Kanako decidió hacer un viaje al centro comercial de Shibuya la ciudad más hermosa y comercial de toda Japón; Sin embargo uno de los requisitos para que este fantabuloso viaje se diera, era que los niños debían llevar a sus padres… Ese era un real problema para cierta niña…

Kanako quien estaba en su pieza muy triste y calladita, parecía deprimida y totalmente absuelta a lo que ocurría a su arreador, Souichi pasaba por el pasillo directamente a su antigua habitación en casa de Matsuda, solo iba de paso y de visita rápida ese día. Cuando de pronto escucho.

-**¿Entonces no puedes, Isogai?-**La jovencita quien sujetaba con ambas manos su celular casi escapaba a llorar, Souichi presto atención a los claros sollozos de su hermanita, pero al escuchar aquel nombre quiso entrar deprisa, pero lo que a continuación escucho lo dejo disperso y pensativo.-**Esta bien, estaré bien… no, no, no te preocupes… mejor no iré, ese es un viaje sin sentido… ¡¿Qué, que le diga a Souichi-niisan?!-**El mencionado elevo una ceja y enseguida aun oculto decidió estar lejos de aquella extraña conversación.-¿**Pedirle a Souichi-niisan que vaya conmigo al viaje navideño? ¡TE VOLVISTE LOCO! El aunque mi vida dependa de ello nunca iría, prefiero mejor quedarme en casa y ver películas.-**Suspiro la chiquilla, bastante dolida.-**Gracias por todo Isogai-kun, que pases felices fiestas…-**Susurro cortando la llamada y marcando de nuevo en su pequeño móvil cuando por fin escucho el tono que ya con muchos días, decepcionaba a la joven chica.

-_**"Lo sentimos su llamada será desviada al buzón de correo de voz, ya que el número que marco, esta incorrecto o desconectado, deje su mensaje después del tono."-**_Suspiro hondo y susurraba aquella linda niña.

-**Otosan, esta es la décima novena vez que te dejo un mensaje y no me has contestado… necesitaba de ti, hay un viaje en familia a Shibuya, sabes lo mucho que me gustaría ir a esa ciudad… pero creo que al igual que todos los viajes de mi escuela, no podré ir otra vez… Te extraño y extraño mucho a Mamá…-**Sollozo cortando la llamada con calma.

Souichi tras la puerta, trago grueso, se había olvidado de su pequeña hermanita, siempre estaba en todo menos en casa con ella, al pendiente de ella, apretó sus puños y con calma se apartó de la puerta para ir a su pieza y recoger unos papeles, pronto bajo las gradas y miro la correspondencia, en el buro de la entrada a la residencia, noto el emblema de la escuela de Kanako y enseguida sujeto aquella carta, a su lado llego Matsuda quien con calma susurraba.-¿**Ya te vas Souichi?-**

**-Sí, voy a terminar unos trabajos en la universidad.-**

**De acuerdo… pero, ¿Qué estas mirando en la correspondencia?-**

**-¿Esto es de Kanako?-**Matsuda se acercó más sujetando la carta sellada en sus manos, al instante susurro.

**-Sí, pero no la abrí por que va dirigida a Souji-san.-**Souichi arrugo las cejas y la destapo sin perder tiempo.-**¿Qué estás haciendo?-**

**-No te asustes, creo saber que es.- **Dijo iniciando a leer la carta, Matsuda tras suyo presto entera atención y en cuanto ambos finalizaron aquella circular, el mayor de los Tatsumi susurro.-**Un viaje familiar, de parte de la escuela a Shibuya.-**

**-Eso es lindo, pero…**-Ahora miro al piso.- **Que lastima que no pueda ir, Kanako realmente quería hacer, estaba emocionada desde que se enteró a que ciudad irían.-**Souichi le miro serio.

-**Y ¿por qué no vas con ella?-**

**-Oh no, yo no podría, tengo citas médicas en estos días, y específicamente el día del viaje me internaran en el hospital.-**Souichi puso cara de susto.-**No te asustes, será algo simple una paraloscopia que…-**

**-Ya comprendí, entonces que te mejores…-**Dijo yendo a la puerta y llevando consigo la carta.

-**¿Souichi pero, a donde llevas la carta?-**

**-Tengo que hacer algo, dile a Kanako que al rato regreso ok.-**

Se esfumo rápidamente del lugar, buscaba una solución a su principal preocupación, su hermanita no tenía por qué sufrir los desvaríos de su padre y con tal idea fija, se condujo a la universidad en donde un inocente sujeto recibiría una enorme misión, sea como sea tenía que hacer que Morinaga Tetsuhiro fuera con ella, él era el indicado y ante esto con prisa lo asalto en el laboratorio.-**¿Entonces qué dices?-**

**-Senpai, yo con gusto fuera al fin del mundo con Kanako, pero… ¿usted realmente cree que dejen ir a un extraño con una alumna a ese viaje?-**

**-Bueno en ese viaje todos son extraños, ¿De qué te quejas?-**

**-Etto, Senpai, mire hagamos algo… -**Se acercó despacio y le miro con esos ojitos y ese guiño en su ojo que le causaba desgano y cortaba su aliento.- **Ya hemos terminado con el experimento, los catedráticos no nos impedirán pedir un descanso de unos tres días.-**

-**Ve al grano tarado.-**Exigió realmente molesto el pelo largo, mirando con furia a su Kouhai.

-**Pues que, ¿por qué no vamos los dos con Kanako?-**

-**AHORA SI QUE TE VOLVISTE LOCO, MORINAGA.-**

-**¿Y por qué no?, usted quiere que yo vaya y claramente en la circular dice que deben ir ambos padres o guardianes.-**Expuso con calma el ojo verde, mirando con zozobra a su amado Senpai.-**Vamos Senpai, no sea malo, Kanako se ha portado muy bien y saca las mejores calificaciones, ella no merece quedarse en casa y perderse de ese fantabuloso viaje.-**

**-Grrrr. Pero es que eso de la navidad es ¡ESTUPIDO!-**

**-Lo sé, sé muy bien que nunca te agrado, pero hazlo por tu pequeña hermanita.-**

**-Yo y mi maldita bocota… Mejor no te hubiera dicho nada.-**Morinaga arrugo las cejas en preocupación, notando como su Senpai sacaba su móvil y susurraba.-**No me queda opción…. ¿Hola Isogai, está por ahí Tomoe, bien, bien pregunta ¿saben si tú y Tomoe están ocupados el fin de semana que viene?-**Tetsuhiro enseguida grito y quitándole el celular exclamo.

-**Ahora si el que perdió la razón eres tú, ¿cómo vas a dejarle a tu hermana a un pervertido como Isogai?-**

**-**_**"YO NO SOY NINGUN PERVERTIDO."-**_Se escuchó un grito en la línea.

-_**"Nii-san, se lo que nos vas a pedir, ya Isogai nos ha contado, pero me temo que no podremos ir con Kanako, sucede que debemos viajar a Canadá esta semana y no podemos…"**_

_**-**_**Maldición, ¿para que tiene hermanos Kanako entonces?- **Corto la llamada sin despedirse, se cruzó de brazos de forma frustrante, quería que Kanako fuera feliz, pero el solo hecho de pensar en miles de enanos, capullos gritones solos en un auto bus lleno de padres y maestros estúpidos y aburridos y sumado a eso la cerecita del pastel la cual seria, el tema del viaje, la dichosa NAVIDAD, lo odiaba de manera extrema. Pero ante lo opuesto a lo que su cabeza dijera, no tenía alternativa, ya que no soportaría ver llorar a su hermanita, haría lo que fuera por ella.-**De acuerdo, voy a ir.-**

**-¡BIEN!-**Grito con emoción el ojo verde.

-**PERO SOLO, CON KANAKO Y YA.-**

**-¿Qué?-**Morinaga se cruzó de brazos.- **Tengo una idea mejor, para que podamos salir de este problema, de quien puede o no ir con ella, se lo preguntaremos.- **Souichi noto como Morinaga sacaba sumóvil y enseguida escuchaba a su hermanita saludar a la otra línea ya que el ojos verdes le había puesto el altavoz.

-_**"Morinaga-kun, hola!"-**_

**-Hola Kana-chan, ¿cómo estas?-**

**-"**_**Am... No tan bien como tú."-**_Susurro por lo bajo en la línea.-"_**Pero voy a estar bien."-**_

**-Bueno creo que lo que te preguntare, te pondrá mucho mejor que bien.-**

**-No te atrevas.-**Murmuro el ojos miel mirándolo con furia.

_**-"Nii-san eres tú?"-**_

**-Agg, si, si Kanako soy yo.-**

_**-"¿Qué están haciendo?"-**_ Cuestiono intrigada la castaña y de forma un tanto confabulada con el Morinaga.

-**Etto, nada, Kanako-chan, escucha, por aquí anda un pajarito que nos contó que tenías un viaje familiar a Shibuya, ¿eso es cierto?-**

_**-"!Oh siii, el viaje navideño!"-**_

**-Bien, ¿te gustaría que Senpai y yo fuéramos contigo?-**

_**-"¿KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ES ENSERIO?!"-**_Ambos por poco y quedan sordos por aquel grito.

**-Claro, Respondió Morinaga.**

_**-"Eso sería lindo, pero dudo que mi nii-san quiera ir."-**_

**-IREMOS CONTIGO NO SE HABLE MÁS, NO SOY UN HOGRO JODER.-** Grito Souichi fuera de sí.

_**-"¡!Entonces, eso es genial!"-**_Gritaba desbocada, se escuchaban ruidos en los que tal parecía la chiquilla brincaba de un lado a otro en su cama, hasta que finalmente la llamada se cortó, Senpai y Morinaga se miraron uno al otro confundidos cuando de pronto el ring ton del móvil del Morinaga resonó, Tetsuhiro abrió su aparato y con prisa atendió.

**-¿Hola Kana-chan que pasó?-**

_**-"He nada, solo quería darles las gracias a ambos, por darme el mejor de los regalos, no se van a arrepentir se van a divertir, incluso tu nii-san…. Bien ya me voy a dormir, que la pasen bien."-**_ Souichi suspiro hondamente y enseguida susurro.

**-Espero que esto no tenga consecuencias.-**

**-Para nada Senpai es un viaje y ya.-** Sonrió dando golpecitos en su hombro y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, era el primer viaje juntos… "En familia"

La alegría y jolgorio de los más jóvenes afuera de la escuela, era inevitable, partirían a un viaje que sin duda sería el mejor de sus cortas vidas (Ahhh como me acuerdo cuando íbamos de viaje de parte de la escuela xD) ya hacían fila para subir a los autobuses, Souichi se mantenía al margen de las viejas locas que se llamaban madres que acompañaban a sus criaturas, la mayoría eran acompañadas por sus amigas o comadres, solo tres hombres eran los que iban en ese viaje, el profesor de física, Morinaga y su persona, los tres miraban sudando una gotita en sus cabezas y con descaro Souichi hablaba.-**Esto es injusto, ¿Acaso nadie tiene padres responsables?-** Los otros dos negaron. Cuando de pronto la estampida de mujeres llego a acosarlos.

-**Oh pero que lindo, ¿tú eres el padre de Kanako**?- Cuestionaba una de ellas mirando a Souichi de forma sospechosa.- **Debiste haber sido un padre adolescente.-**

**-Señora se equivoca, él es su hermano.-**Explicaba con prisa su Kouhai.

**-¿Ohhh entonces debes ser tú?-** Souichi chocaba su mano en su frente de nada había servido que Morinaga explicara la situación, cuando de pronto se sintió más acosado que un pollito en un gallinero grito a los cuatro vientos.

**-¡Bueno ya es suficiente! ¡NO ME HAGAN CANCELAR EL VIAJE POR ACOSADORAS!-** todas se apartaron y susurraban cabizbajas,

**-Ese sujeto es un tirano malandrín.- **

**-Pero es lindo.- **

Kanako suspiraba hondo su hermano a veces le hacía pasar vergüenzas, pero que demonios, era n día alegre y nada le haría ser infeliz…. El viaje inicio y realmente rápido llegaron a la estación de trenes en donde se embarcaron al gran viaje, Souichi y Morinaga se habían ofrecido a contar cabezas, Senpai llamaba a cada niño y Morinaga se asegurara de que estuvieran todos presentes, finalmente lograron irse en el tren, que los llevo a través de enormes paisajes hasta la gran Shibuya, en dicha estación la cual era enorme y de acabados futurísticos, todos los chicos estaban impactados, más aun Kanako quien alegre sujetaba la manos de sus dos acompañantes y gritaba.-**NII-SAN MIRA MIRA….-**

**-Ya tranquilízate niña o te dará algo.-**

**-Déjela Senpai, solo está feliz.-** Dijo el ojo verde con voz suave y cariñosa, tras de Kanako sus amigas susurraban.

**-Awwww, el amigo de tu hermano es muy lindo.-**

**-Siiii.-** Gritaba otra compañerita, a ambos lados de las chicas sus madres seguían de cerca a ambos hombres los cuales eran sin saberlo asechados por las solteronas del viaje.

Kanako asentía y susurraba tranquila.-** Su nombre es Tetsuhiro Morinaga, y es un amor.-** Sonrió.- **Pero mi hermano es más cariñoso.-**

**-¿!ENSERIO!?-** Kanako asintió, luego de salir de la estación, cruzaron la grandes avenidas para ir al enorme mall que se extendía por más de tres manzanas, estaban anonadados las luces el lugar todo era hermoso y astral, la tarde estaba cayendo y el viaje se hizo más ameno, para finalizar con la voz aguda de la directora quien expresaba.

-**Muy bien, el viaje por fin está terminando, veo que se han divertido mucho, ahora para terminar iremos al cine, a ver una película, la cual contiene un valor hermoso.- **Susurro la mujer de traje y saco.- **Su mensaje no es más que el verdadero significado de la navidad.-** Dijo esto y se dio la vuelta para apuntar a la cartelera y murmurar**.- EL GRINCH.-** todas las niñas y sus madres tuvieron un tic en el ojo, Souichi por otro lado susurraba.

**-¿Que esa cosa no se estrenó hace más de mil años?-**

**-Senpai, es porque es la época y al parecer la directora busco una película cuyo contenido fuera…-**

**-Ya sierra el pico, que nos dejan.-** Dijo aquel pelos largos siguiendo el paso del grupo, se acomodaron en la sala en donde les saludaron con entera emoción los trabajadores de dicha instalación, sería la primer película que vería con su Senpai a su lado, mas sin embargo; Kanako se abría espacio entre ambos y susurraba.

**-Cielos esta película, no recuerdo haberla visto.-**

**-¿Estas de broma?, me hacías ponerla cada tres hora cuando tenías 5 años.-**

**-No recuerdo…. Pero si lo hizo entonces esto es genial, VERE AL GRINCH EN PANTALLA GIGANTEEEEEE.-**

**-Quieta.-** Susurro Souichi sentándola y susurrando**.-Cielos tengo hambre.-**

**-¿Quiere que compre algo Senpai?-**

-**No iré yo.-** Dijo para ponerse en pie y esfumarse en la oscuridad.

**-¿Dime que te ha parecido todo Kanako-chan?-**

**-Ha sido el mejor viaje de mi vida, espero que no estés aburrido.-**

-**Para nada, me encanta, todo…-** Dijo mirando a había salido Senpai.

**-Ne… Mori-kun, ¿te gusta mi hermano?-**

**-AHHHGG, ¿PERO QUE COSAS DICES KANAKO?-** Grito para pronto hablar bajito y susurrar.- **Etto… no, es decir amm.-**

**-Sé que te gusta, porque te he visto y en todo el viaje no has dejado de verlo**.- Sonrió.- **Eso es lindo.-**

**-Eh… pues…-**

**-Sabes por mí no hay problema.-** Susurro,- **Oh mira va a comenzar.- **Dijo para acomodarse mejor en el asiento y sintiendo como Souichi regresaba a su lugar con un bote de palomitas y tres sodas, que sostenía en un porta vasos, Morinaga aprovechó la oscuridad, para girar su rostro y mirar a su Senpai, se dijo internamente que la próxima salida que ambos hicieran seria al cine,…

Luego de 90 minutos de pura risa y lágrimas por tan emotiva, graciosa y divertida película, ya salían, las jovencitas gritaban a mas no poder que aquella había sido la mejor película de toda su vida, mejor que la actual FROZEN; claro que siempre había una que metía su cuchara y decía, que había sido todo un bodrio, ya llegaban a la estación, Kanako aprovechó para ir con sus amigas en un vagón y expresar su satisfacción del viaje, hasta que llego un punto en que una de sus amigas expuso divertida.- **Sabes mientras miraba la película, note que tu hermanos e parece mucho al Grinch Kanako.-**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-**

**-Pues en todo el viaje no se le vio contento, incluso se quejaba de todo, sin contar que es un tirano.-**

**-Sí, el que más nos agrado fue Morinaga, el sí parecía tener espirito navideño y estaba emocionado, si vamos a los papeles de la película, Souichi sería el Grinch y Morinaga Cindy luu.-** Reían desbocadas incluso Kanako que le gano la risa…

Con aquellos comentarios y que la comidilla era su hermano y su Kouhai, Kanako, se despedía de sus amigas de la escuela esa media noche afuera de la escuela, ya todos partían y ellos o eran la excepción, Souichi sujeto a Kanako para ponerla en su espalda y hombros y susurrar.

**-Bueno Morinaga, nosotros nos vamos ya.-**

**-¿Acaso llevara a Kana-chan en la espalda a pie?-**

**-Bueno recorrí toda Shinuya a pie, no creo que haya problema aun me queda energías**.- La castaña miraba soñolienta a ambos y susurraba.

**-Como…. El Grinch cuando levanta el trineo con AHHH (Bozteso) Cindy sobe el.-** Kanako se durmió, ya ella estaba más cansada que aquellos dos que si decidieron caminar, pero quien llevaba a la castaña en la espalda era Morinaga, mientras caminaban el ojo verde susurraba.

**-Me divertí mucho ¿y usted Sempai?-**

**-No estuvo mal, si no hubiese sido por esas mujeres acosadoras.-**

**-Tal parece que eres popular Senpai.-**

**-Estas demente, mira ya llegamos.-** Dijo para sujetar del bolso de Kanako las llaves de la casa de Matsuda, la cual no estaba en casa, pronto entraron y Morinaga llevo a la pequeña a su cama en donde le cubrió con calma y despidió tocando la punta de su nariz.

-**Que descanses…-** Cerró la puerta y entonces fue así que Kanako-chan comenzó su aventura en su cabeza….

*******SUENO DE KANAKO.*******

_En lo alto de las montañas, entre riscos y árboles, hallaran a villa Quien el lugar de los quienes… la celebración de navidad era la mejor de las épocas, todos disfrutaban sin ningún problema, ventanas, postes y arboles adornados, y la banda tocando en la calle engalanados, ella miraba a cierta persona como una quien, se impactó al ver a su padre correr frente a él con miles de regalos de un lado a otro, Souji con prisa gritaba apresurado.-__**Date prisa Tetsuhiro, hay que comprar los regalos…**__ - Su padre se perdía entre los incontables quienes …_

_**-¿Tetsuhiro, Morinaga?-**__ El mencionado parecía un chico de unos 16 años, quien seguía a su padre y susurraba._

_**-Oye, ¿Todo esto no te parece demasiado, Papá?-**_

_**-¿Papá?-**__ Se cuestionó al notar que todo aquello era un sueño y ella estaba mirándolo como si estuviera en el cine.- __**Oh ya entiendo.-**__ Se dijo para permitir seguir aquel sueño su curso._

_**-Hijo esta es navidad.-**_

_**-¿La navidad tiene algún significado, papá?-**_

_**-Bueno… si, los regalos.-**_

_**-Oh era lo que me imaginaba.- **__Dijo con calma, para pronto escuchar unos gritos provenientes del otro extremo de la calle, Kunihiro y Tomoe corrían asustados y llenos de nieve gritando a todo pulmón._

_**-LO VIMOS, LO VIMOS, ERA SOUICHI EL GRINCH.-**__ Enseguida todo se detuvo, el pánico invadió a cada quien, choques de autos caídos de escaleras y los regalos tirados por el suelo, pronto al lugar aparecía el alcalde un hombre de cabellos rubios y mirada azulada quien susurro con calma._

_**-¿Souji, eso es cierto, acaso tus hijos fueron a los dominios del Souichi el Grinch?-**_

_**-No.-**__Respondió con nerviosismo._

_**-SIII, SI PAPA, ERA HORRIBLE Y PLATINADO ERA, ERAA.-**_

_**-SHHHH**__.- les cubrió la boca.- __**No Masaki Alcalde, no es así, ellos, ellos fueron a destruir propiedad privada o algo así.- **__Sonrió el ojos miel dedicándole una sonrisa inspiradora al alcalde quien miro a todos lados y susurro._

_-__**Muy bien, si no pasó nada entonces todo está bien pero… debo recordarles que, EN EL MANUAL DE LOS QUIENES AL TERMINO GRINCH SE LE LLAMARA A LA NAVIDAD ARRUINADA, así que si no ha pasado nada todos sigan en sus compras y fiestas…-**__ Dijo para acercarse al más joven de los hermanos y susurrar.-__**Tetsuhiro, estas enorme, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos.-**_

_**-No sé de qué habla.-**__ Dijo para irse tras su padre ignorando por completo al alcalde a quien a su lado se le posaba un tal Hiroto y quien susurraba._

_**-Eres un tonto lo espantaste.-**_

_**-No me hables, así, le pediré la mano frente a sus padres en el quien jubilo de mañana.-**__ Hiroto suspiro hondo y susurro._

_-__**Ok, no diré nada entonces…-**__ Ambos se perdieron, mientras que. Souji y sus hijos llegaban a la oficina del correo, en donde él trabajaba. Para iniciar la reprimenda, mientras tanto… En aquel lugar en de donde habían salido corriendo Kunihiro y Tomoe…_

_En villa Quien todos a la navidad amaban, pero no así, Souichi el Grinch que en la montaña del norte habitaba, estaba furioso, haber sido perturbado por esos dos enanos lo ponía furioso, se movía entre las cavernas de su amada cueva y pronto susurraba al ver correr aquellos dos quienes.-__**¡MERECIDO SE LO TENIAN ESOS VANDALOS QUIENES! BEBEDORES DE PONCHE E INSITADORES DEL QUIEN JUBILO NAVIDENO**__- Gruñía mientras buscaba algo delicioso para comer entre la basura de su casa.- __**Esta vez, no voy a permitir que esto se quede así…-**__ Mastico una cebolla y mientras la hacía trizas con sus maltrechos dientes gritaba.- __**ISOGAI!-**__ Un perrito de pelos grises elevaba su cabeza atendiendo a las órdenes de su amo a obligación,- __**TREA… MI CAPA.-**__ Le ordeno siniestro mientras se movía de su puesto y salía hacia afuera.- __**He sido demasiado tolerante, con estos incitadores del júbilo navideño**__.-Tiro la cebolla y susurro con sarcasmo.-__**¿Quizás quieran conocerme mejor?, ¿acaso disfrutan de la presencia de Souichi el Gricnh?-**__Giro a ver a su fiel perro de orejas caídas y fraguar una estupenda idea.-__** Creo que sería correcto, mezclarme y socializar con ellos.- **__Una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en su rostro peludo y pálido, entonando esos ojos dorados que lo hicieron ver terrorífico, el plan estaba listo…_

_Con pasos en canclillas una capa mugrienta y rota el traía, se mezclaba con maldad haciendo travesuras a su paso, llevaba una máscara de hule para ocultar su extraño y peludo rostro, pero atra ves de los orificios noto complacido como un trio de quienes se subían a una bicicleta de tres puestos, pronto escucho como a su lado pasaban y gritaban.-!__** FELIZ NAVIDAD!-**__ ante esto dicho los tres caían al piso, el noto como el asombro y los gritos se formaban ante lo ocurrido._

_-__**Qué pena.-**__ Dijo sarcástico y con voz grave.- __**Deben haber malandrines por ahí.-**__ Sonrió dándose la vuelta, y es que Souichi el Grinch realmente odiaba la navidad, saco el filoso y peligroso serrucho con el que corto las bicicletas y enseguida las entrego a unas niñas que corrían por ahí ordenando.-__**NINAS TENGO UN REGALO PARA USTEDES**__.- les dio el artilugio y grito.- __**Pero deben correr… Corran, corran, vamos.-**__ Satisfecho por sus primeras travesuras se introdujo a su principal idea, atacar el correo, mientras caminaba por la avenida insultaba gruñía y daba empujones, quizás algo le molestaba, o tal vez era el hecho de que su corazón era demasiado pequeño. Pronto llego al lugar escondiéndose muy bien y aprovechando que Souji el cartero recibía los regalos para enviarlos a la parte de atrás en el clasificador, a su lado Morinaga Tetsuhiro cuestionaba._

_-__**Papá no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué nadie quiere hablar sobre Souichi el Grinch?-**__ Su padre llego a su lado y respondió como mejor le pareció._

_-__**Veras Tetsuhiro, Souichi El Grinch, es un quien, quien en realidad, es ammm, emmm .-**_

_**-¿Qué?-**__ Cuestiono angustiado el joven de mirada verdosa._

_**-¡Exacto!, Souichi el Grinch es un Que, a quien, no le agrada la navidad.-**__Explico colocando algunas cartas en los buzones de entrega.- __**Solo mira esto, este buzón no ha recibido ni una carta de navidad JAMAS.-**_

_**-¿Pero… Por qué?-**__ Se pregunto, realmente disgustado el peli azul._

_-__**Bueno veras…-**__ Iba a explicarle cuando escucho que, sus clientes se quejaban de errores en sus entregas, pronto dejo lo que hacía y gritaba.-__**Enseguida voy.**__- Tomo las cartas que restaban y se las dio a Tetsuhiro a quien susurro.- __**¿Podrías llevarlas a la parte de atrás?-**_

_**-Claro.-**_

_**-Ten cuidado con el clasificador ok.-**_

_-__**Si.-**__ El joven apenas y se movió admiraba el desastre que su padre tenía que solucionar, pero mientras tanto en la parte de atrás._

_Una risa suelta y elevada se escuchaba, mientras Souichi el Grinch tiraba cartas y mezclaba todo riendo.- __**HAHAHAHA, TARDARAN AÑOS EN ARREGLAR ESTO.- **__Sacaba de su saco un ciento de cartas gritando.- __**Y para terminar.- **__Las lanzaba a cada buzón que encontraba.- __**DESPIDOS, CUENTAS, DEMANDAS, CUENTAS, EMBARGOS, DESPIDOS HAHAHHAHA IMPUESTOS HAHAHAHA.-**__Solo se detuvo al escuchar que alguien entraba, rápidamente tomo a su fiel perro Isogai y se subió al muro, mientras Tetsuhiro entraba al lugar admirando todo a su alrededor, había mucho desorden y en el piso algo llamo su atención… _

_**-¿Qué es… esto?-**__ Dijo sujetando la máscara que cubría el peludo rostro de Souichi el Grinch, ignorando esto comenzó a caminar a la salida, el peludo que suspiraba aliviado cuando a su lado Isogai estornudaba y su dueño susurraba._

_-__**Salud…-**__Ante aquello Tetsuhiro se dio la vuelta, y al ver aquella imagen, peluda y siniestra no pudo evitar el gritar asustado, al igual que un enorme sonido se desprendía del clasificador, Souichi también grito finalmente, cayó al piso de frente a él y entonces el joven chico solo pudo balbucear._

_**-Eres, el, el… el….-**_

_**-EL, EL EL EL GRINCH.-**__ Dijo para, acercar su rostro y mirarle asesino, Tetsuhiro se deslizo y callo en el orificio del clasificador atorándose entre los paquetes. El peludo de cabellos largos y platinados, susurro.-__**Humm, salió mejor de lo que esperaba.-**__ Se dio la vuelta mientras escuchaba._

_**-AYUDENME, AUXILIO, AHGG, NO PUEDO MOVERME, AUXILIO.-**__ Souichi miraba con una ceja elevada la situación, no era su problema él pensó…_

_-__**Bien Isogai, hemos terminado aquí, ya es hora de irnos.-**__ Dijo dando un paso cuando de pronto, su fiel y tierno perro, mordió su trasero .-__**AHHGGG, HAYYYY, OYE, ESO NO ES UN JUGUETEEEE.- **__Intento quitárselo, pero el perro sabía que aquel joven quien, estaba en peligro, Souichi respiro hondo y con furia susurro.- __**RAYOS, ESO ME PASA POR CONSEGUIR UN PERRO SENTIMENTAL.-**__ El animalito ladro con angustia.- __**Ahg, CORAZONES TIERNOS DEL MUNDO UNANSE.**__- Dijo elevando sus peludas manos y llevando una a un pie para sacarlo del lio en el que estaba metido el joven Quien, mas sin embargo, el chico era pesado, tanto así que callo enzima suyo y ambos en el piso ahí se quedaron, en un incómodo silencio, Tetsuhiro admiraba el rostro peludo, pero cálido del Grinch y esos ojos de color miel que mostraban soledad absoluta, sin poder moverse ni uno de ellos susurro pronto el Morinaga._

_**-Mu- muchas, gracias por salvarme.-**_

_Souichi regreso a su mundo cando escucho esa voz agradecida, pronto se puso furiosos y grito con molestia.- __**¿SALVARTE?**__**QUITATE DE ENZIMA**__.- Lo empujo violento.- __**CLARO QUE NO MUCHACHITO**__.- Dijo para sujetar un listón y susurrar.- __**Solo note que estabas muy mal empacado**__.- Dijo aquello y comenzó a atarlo, puso una chonga en su boca y grito severo.- __**¡Isogai tráeme la cinta adhesiva!**__- Pronto lo dejo cubierto de papel de regalo y muy bien atado, mientras él se retiraba del lugar colocándose su máscara con una furia, en sus pensamientos, aquel encuentro había sido un poco extraño pero había salido ileso._

_Pronto al lugar llegaba Souji, llamando por su hijo a quien noto envuelto en papel y listones de regalo, enseguida le ayudo y susurro__**.-¿Qué estás haciendo Tetsuhiro?-**_

_**-Papá, oye esto acaba de pasar algo asombroso…-**_

_**-AWWWW, Estas practicando tus auto envolturas, que lindo.-**_

_**-E… ¿Qué?-**_

_**-Que lindoooo, vamos hay que ir con mamá.-**__ Susurro mientras el joven miraba a todos lados y pensaba._

_**-"¿Por qué Souichi el Grinch me salvo, será que algo le paso?"-**__Todos decían que era malo, pero él no lo creyó así, en su mente rebotaba la imagen de aquellos ojos tan llenos de tristeza y soledad, fue a casa con su padre mientras seguía recordando aquel peludo Que._

_En las calles de villa Quien el caminaba, haciendo de las suyas, pero algo en su cabeza no le permitía dejar de pensar en esos inocentes ojos a los que estuvo demasiado cerca, pronto llego a la entrada del tiradero de basura y susurro.- __**Bien hora de ir a casa, Isogai.-**__ El perrito se preparó para entrar al enorme tubo, pero Souichi le detuvo diciendo verdaderamente indignado.- __**Ah, no, no**__,- Se puso una mano en su pecho y susurró__**.- Pulgas primero.-**__ Se sometió en el tubo escuchando los aullidos de su perro quien reclamaba por aquella estúpida pose de princesa de su amo, pronto ambos salieron expedidos, y cayeron en el basurero, en donde el peludo platinado gritaba hastiado y severo.-__**¡NO SE POR QUE DEMONIOS NO COMPRAMOS UN AUTO!-**__El sonido del tubo se hizo audible de nuevo a cuenta y emocionado grito.- __**UHHH, OTRA DOTACION, viene en camino.-**__ En su cara y cuerpo cayeron bolsas de desechos tóxicos y susurro.- __**UHHGGG AHG, ¡¿Qué es ese hedor?!-**__Leyó la inscripción en la bolsa. Y exclamo.- __**ES FANTASTICO.-**__ Tiro la bolsa al perro y susurro.- __**Isogai, lleva esta bolsa, regresaremos por lo demás luego**__.- Dicho aquello ya se dirigía a su cueva mientras caminaba susurraba__**.- Es increíble todas las cosas que tiran estos quienes… lo que es basura para algunos es oro y fragancia para otros.- **__Sonrió._

_En otro extremo, Tetsuhiro en la oscuridad de su acogedora habitación, admiraba por la ventana la enorme montana en los dominios de Souichi el Grinch, el deseaba saber, ¿El porqué de tanto odio y repugnancia a ese ser? Con prisa ideo un plan, en su joven y tierno corazón de ángel, decidiría investigar la verdad tras el Grinch, a quien por alguna razón le tomo aprecio y un sentimiento de amor, él era un quién que tenía un corazón inmenso y ante tal controversia algo tenía que hacer._

_Entraba a su oscura cueva, prendiendo las luces y dando un suspiro solitario y lleno de tristezas, sin embargo su atacada personalidad era demasiado voluble y bipolar, de la furia podía pasar a la tristeza y de la felicidad a la soledad, más aun viendo a su hermoso hogar y lanzar la bolsa de desechos a un enorme cartelón con la foto de Masaki el alcalde susurraba__**.-MUY BIEN, JUSTO EN EL BLANCO.-**__ bajaba por algo que parecía un elevador, ya antes se había quitado la capa dejando a evidencia ese extraño cuerpo peludo y esa extraordinaria pero sucia melena.- __**Esos quienes son difíciles de molestar, Isogai… pero al menos le di un buen susto a ese puberto en la oficina de correros.**__- Expuso animado escuchando un ladrido de ironía en su fiel mascota.-__**Claro Isogai, quedara aterrado de por vida si tenemos suerte**__.- Susurro para buscar una bata y colocársela con calma, para pronto colocarse al frente de una maquina extraña que parecía un escáner, coloco este en el centro de su pecho y susurro diciendo mientras accionaba los botones__**.-¿Veamos de cuanto es el progreso?-**__ Las imágenes de su corazón demostraban como aquel rojo y apenas palpitante era tan pequeño como un limón y emocionado este grito elevando su puño derecho.-__**SIIII, SE ENCOGIO UNA TALLA Y MAS.**__- Miro a su perro fiel y susurro con gravedad.- __**Y esta vez se va a quedar así**__.- Inicio a correr a su apestosa y mugrienta cama, se lanzó a esta admirando todo el lugar y susurrar a su extraño teléfono, o al menos eso parecía..-__**¿Habrá alguna llamada entrante?-**__ Toco el botón de la máquina y esta de forma robótica expuso._

_**-"No recibió mensajes."-**__ Elevaba su rostro bastante furioso y confuso expuso._

_**-¿Pero qué raro? Revisemos mi mensaje**__.- Acciono la grabación del buzón de voz y entonces escucho su mensaje, el cual decía así._

_**-"Si pronuncias una sola silaba…! TE PERSEGUIRE Y TE DESTAZARE COMO UN PESCADO….! Si envías un fax oprime el botón gris.**__- Se cortó aquella grabación sonriendo el con devoción._

_-__**Es Excelenteeee.-**__ Sonrió malévolo, ahora bien se estiro en su cama y luego dijo admirando a Isogai recostarse en el piso a su lado.- __**¡TE JURO ISOGAI, QUE NO SE PORQUE SALGO DE MI HOGAR! Tengo toda la compañía que necesito, aquí.-**__ Ahora llevo sus manos a su boca y grito enseguida y sin perder astucia.- __**¡Hola!-**__ El eco reboto en las paredes, dándole por respuesta su propio saludo._

_-__**Holaaaaa, hola, hola, holaa.-**_

_El sonríe__**.- ¿Cómo estás?-**_

_Y el eco contesta.- __**¿Cómo estas, como estas, como estas?-**_

_**-¿Yo pregunte primero?-**__ Responde Souichi bastante divertido._

_Y el eco responde.-__**Yo pregunte primero, yo pregunte primero**__.- Ante esto él se enfureció (HAHAHA Souichi peleando con su eco xD)_

_**-HAY SI SE CREE TAN LISTO, REPITE TODO LO QUE YO DIGO**__.- El eco repetía y repetía toda aquellas oraciones hasta que, Souichi el Grinch se enfurecía y con astucia gritaba.-__**SOY UN IDIOTA.-**__ Entonces el eco tardo unos segundos en transmitir y lo que dijo fue,_

_-__**ERES UN IDIOTA, ERES UN IDIOTA, ERES UN IDIOTA.-**__ Souichi indignado comenzó a susurrar enfadado._

_-__**Ya basta, a partir de hoy, voy a susurrar para que así mi voz, no rebote en las paredes…-**_

_-__**ERES UN IDIOTA.-**__ devolvía el eco ante tal extraña discusión. Souichi furico decidió mejor dejar esto por las buenas, luchar con el mismo era un real problema, por fin decidió que lo mejor era dormir, y encogiéndose en su cama, cerro sus ojos para disponerse a dormir…_

_La mañana era fría en Villa Quien, Tetsuhiro se levantó temprano y con prisa llego y toco en la primera casa y puerta que encontró, Tetsuhiro tenía que conseguir respuestas deprisa y él podía conseguirlas con una gran sonrisa, dos ancianas llegaron a la puerta y susurraron emotivas al chico que se postraba en su pórtico.-¿__**Hola, hermoso, has venido a leernos?-**_

_-__**No mis señoras, he venido para hablarles de algo que sé que ustedes saben…-**__ Mostro el periódico en donde Souichi apareció como un acechante sujeto en las montañas, ya adentro las ancianas admiraban al joven con atención quien con encanto susurraba con voz grave y animada.- __**Por favor mis señoras, podrían decirme en sus propias palabras ¿Qué saben de Souichi el Grinch?-**_

_Ambas ancianas se miraron una a la otra, esa pregunta era extraña, pero sin perder tiempo la responderían justas.- __**Bueno, veras… el llego como llegan todo los pequeños quienes…-**__ Tetsuhiro se imaginaba a un Souichi Grinch bebe, envuelto en cálidas sabanas descendiendo del cielo en sus pequeñas cuna guas, mas sin embargo esa inocente voz grave susurro._

_**-¿Entonces es así como realmente nacemos?-**_

_**-Sí, y Souichi llego para la víspera de navidad, en la que esa precisa noche un extraño viento, se presentó, dejándole caer en un árbol…-**_

_**-Ya había nacido y nadie logro verlo, las festividades se dieron y el quedo ahí colgando en el árbol.-**_

_-__**Cielos**__.-Comento Tetsuhiro bastante serio._

_-__**Cuando por fin lo escuchamos llorar, lo llevamos a dentro y descubrimos que él era un Quien muy ammm, especial**__.- Ambas se miraban fijas y con prisa respondieron._

_**-No le gustaba para nada santa, el siempre dibujaba cosas horrendas acerca de la navidad…- **__Tetsuhiro corto la entrevista, ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba ahora iría a visitar a un sujeto que a él no le gustaba, el alcalde Masaki quien con prisa le hacía pasar en su enorme mansión, el rubio se posaba al frente del muchacho a quien coqueto diciendo._

_**-¿A que debo tu hermosa visita?-**_

_**-Disculpe señor Alcalde.-**__ Dijo inocente el chico.- __**Pero necesito saber si ¿usted conoció a Souichi el Grinch?-**_

_-__**Mhh, no me gusta hablar de ese sujeto con la navidad tan cerca, pero por ti mi amado, Tetsuhiro haría lo que fuera…-**__ Dijo para sujetar su mano y mirarle con sensuales y acosadores ojos._

_**-Ok, gracias, ¿Podríamos comenzar?-**_

_-__**Claro…-**__ Dijo acomodando su corbata y cabellos.- __**Él iba conmigo al colegio, de pequeños, era peludo, apestoso y simplemente un hostigoso sujeto, en una ocasión se nos anunció que habría un intercambio de regalos, y el dedico un buen regalo a un joven amigo suyo, hecho a mano según lo entiendo…-**_

_**-¿Usted sabe quién fue ese amigo?-**_

_**-Pues… la verdad, el falleció hace un buen tiempo, estaba tal parece enamorado de esa asquerosa persona.-**__ Susurro con gélida voz grave,- __**Ese día todos fueron crueles, le regalaron una… rasuradora, puesto que a sus ocho años ya tenía barba era odioso y feo.- **__Tetsuhiro apretó el micrófono con furia y enseguida susurro con rabia._

_**-Usted, me disculpa, pero él no es feo…-**__ Masaki le miraba serio y confuso._

_**-¿Acaso lo has visto ya?-**_

_**-Pues…-**__ Tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a partir, ese hombre le daba mucha rabia, paso de largo a Hiroto quien traía te, enseguida abandono el enorme palacio del alcalde para ir directo a la escuela, en donde interrogo a la maestra, lo mismo le decían que Souichi había escapado en la víspera de navidad, gracias a las burlas y al desprecio que supuestamente su amigo le había hecho, su corazón se llenó de tristeza, esa alma tan incomprendida, solo por ser de un color diferente y tener bello. Se dispuso a cambiar todo aquello._

_Las festividades comenzaban era el día ultimo para que fuera la navidad y ya los quienes se reunían para nominar al señor Quien jubilo, el alcalde Masaki y su castaño asistente reunieron a los Quienes a los cuales dijeron.- __**Como ya saben las festividades han iniciado y es aquí en donde ustedes los quienes nominaran al señor quien Jubilo, así pues, ¿Alguien nomina alguna persona?-**__ Nadie decía nada hasta que una voz se habría paso tras los miles de quienes._

_-__**YO PROPONGO A SOUICHI EL GRINCH.-**__Todos abrieron camino para dejar ver quien había dicho semejante osadía, miles de ojos se posaron sobre su persona, el joven de cabellos azules caminaba al podio al mismo tiempo que escuchaba de Masaki al alcalde._

_**-Vaya… ¿Qué, vergüenza, creo que no escuche bien, tu propones a quién?-**_

_Tetsuhiro susurro__**.- A Souichi el Grinch**__.-Masaki miro a Souji quien tragaba grueso ante lo dicho por su hijo._

_**-Vaya, Souji, que hijo más quienaltruista tienes.-**__ Susurro disimulando su enfado._

_-__**Gracias…-**__ Respondió este con calma y voz suave._

_-__**Ok, Tetsuhiro… ejem…-**__ Dijo para apartarse del podio y hablar en lo alto.-__**Permítanme por favor citar un párrafo del libro de los Quienes.-**__Hiroto entrego el libro abierto y pronto este rubio expuso severo.- __**AL TERMINO GRICHY SE LE DARA SI EL ESPIRITU DEL JUBILO LLEGASE A FALTAR**__.- Miro al muchacho y agregando dijo.-__**Y yo te pregunto, ¿Crees que él pueda ser nuestro señor del júbilo?-**_

_-__**Cierto, Señor Alcalde Masaki, pero… también el libro dice que.-**__Miro a todos los ahí presentes.-__**Sin importar cuan diferente o que pueda ser, siempre será bien recibido, por todos habrá de ser.-**__ Dijo seguro a lo que todo el mundo asintió y sonrieron seguros._

_-__**Si… pero, también el libro indica que…-**__ buscaba en las páginas.- __**EL PREMIO, AL GRINCH NO SE DARA POR QUE EN OCASIONES… CONFUSIONES,.. Surgirán…-**__ Expuso titubeante y aun dando vuelta a las páginas._

_**-Eso es mentira usted se lo invento.-**_

_**-No, claro que no está aquí en algún lugar.-**_

_**-¿En qué página?-**_

_**-Ammm, está en alguna parte lo se…-**_

_-__**No le creo, pero si de algo estoy seguro que ahí dice… que**__.-Miro a todos con emoción.-__**El señor del júbilo, será aquel, que merezca aprecio y afecto también… ya que el espirito navideño tiene ese efecto en el Quien.-**__ El alcalde se puso serio y avergonzado.-__**Entonces pienso que el que lo necesita es Souichi el Grinch y…**__- miro a cada uno de los presentes.- __**Si todos son los quienes que imagino, lo van ustedes a aprobar**__.-Todos se miraron contentos y animados, mientras Masaki el malvado susurraba._

_**-Está bien, si ustedes piensan arruinar y desperdiciar un premio no hay problema pero… les puedo asegurar que ese sujeto Nunca, nunca vendrá aquí.-**_

_-__**Y al no hacerlo, la corona le pertenecerá al Masaki el alcalde**__.- Expuso Hiroto cortando el momento. Todo estaba decidido y ante tal emoción comenzaron a cantar emocionados mientras cierto ojo verde, miraba al cielo en done sus ojos pudieron encontrar la enorme montaña, en su pecho se abarcaba emoción y un jubilo inmenso…._

_Los sonidos alegres y los canturreos llegaron tiernamente por entre los huecos de aquella caverna, Souichi dormía plácidamente cuando de pronto aquella música comenzó a hacer estragos en él, cantando la melodía sin saber.-__**Deee ohh, deee ohhh, Llega ya la navidad, oigan vivan…**__.- Abrió los ojos y grito.-__**AHHHHHHHHH.-**__ Miro a todos lados desesperado y furioso se cubrió con su almohada los oídos peludos gritando.- __**MALDITA MUSICA NAVIDEÑA.**__-Se mordía los labios.- __**Es alegre y triunfante**__.- salto de la cama para ir de prisa a donde estaban unas licuadoras, junto unos tornillos y los deposito en los vasos sucios de plástico en ellas, prendió cada una gritando.- __**QUIERO RUIDOOOO, RUIDO, RUIDOOOO.-**__ Salió corriendo como loco, tenía que buscar algo para evitar escuchar esa horrenda música que quemaba sus oídos sin clemencia…_

_Por otro punto Tetsuhiro Morinaga, subía la montaña, su misión era ir a la casa de Souichi el Grinch para dejar la invitación en sus manos y explicarle todo, llego por fin a la puerta terrorífica en donde noto el tapete que decía__**, LARGO DE AQUÍ.**__ Elevo su rostro para suspirar hondamente y comenzar a tocar.- __**Señor Souichi,-**__Toco de nuevo pero nadie respondía.- __**SENOR SOUICHI**__.- grito por último, para sujetar el pomo de la puerta y de solucionado notar que esta tenia llave, pronto diviso una puertecita más pequeña y por ahí entro…_

_Adentro, un mono gigante era puesto en funcionamiento a su lado su creador gritaba.-__**TOCA SIMIO, TOOOOOOOCAAAA.-**__Isogai admiraba la locura de la cual era presa su dueño, era tanto su odio por esa época que llegaría al extremo de la demencia, al no ver otra alternativa, Souichi llego al simio y se puso entre los platillos de este, dejando que le golpeara los costados de su cabeza, Isogai se echó cubrió sus ojos con ambas patas y suspiro si ese perrito pudiera hablar diría._

_**-"Dios que, estúpido wooff"-**_

_Tetsuhiro por fin llegaba a las cercanías en donde este se hoyaba, miro impactado la escena y sin importarle quien detendría su faena, todo su brazos y al hacerlo, Souichi se irguió y alejo su rostro de los platillos para sujetar ambos platillos con fuerza y así arruinar a su mejor simio, pues este hizo corto circuito, ante los chispazos Tetsuhiro miro asustado al dueño de aquella caverna quien, luego de no escuchar ruido giro su cabeza y le miro serio y furioso, pronto susurro con voz grave._

_-__**Hola… eres tú de nuevo.-**__Tetsuhiro no dejo de verlo en silencio a lo que aquel grito de un momento a otro severo.- ¿__**Cómo HOZAS ENTRAR A LOS DOMINIOS DE SOUICHI EL GRINCHHHHH? ¡Que atrevimiento!, ¡QUE AUDACIA!-**__Acerco su rostro al del Morinaga y susurro colérico.-__**¡QUE ABSURDA INTROMISION!- **__Ahora le señalo violento.- __**HAZ INVOCADO AL TRUENO… AHORA PREPARATE PARA EL RELAMPAGO Y AQUÍ….-**__ Elevo sus brazos como un loco y acercando su rostro de nuevo dijo furioso.-__**ESTA EL ROSTRO… DEL MIEDO…- **__hizo____un atemorizador sonido.-__**¡BUGA, BUGA!**__-Tetsuhiro soltó una tierna carcajada que dejo a cero al peludo de ojos miel._

_**-Eres muy tierno.-**_

_Souichi miro a otro lugar y susurro por lo bajo.- __**Estos chicos, ya no se asustan, por tantas películas y la televisión**__.-Se dio por vencido en su intento de aterrar al joven intruso, mas sin embargo alocado expuso._

_**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**_

_-__**Señor Souichi Grinch, mi nombre es Tetsuhiro Morinaga Quien.- **__Le miro con ojitos enamorados y un guiño en uno de ellos._

_**Morinaga Tetsuhiro, debes estar aterrado ante mi presencia.-**_

_-__**Eh, no…-**__ Dijo con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza._

_**-¿LO NIEGAS? Ese es otro indicio de un temor aberrante.-**_

_**-No lo creo.-**_

_-__**Morinaga, yo yaaaa te tengoooo.-**__ Dijo para hacer más ruidos melíficos, y moverse de un lado a otro como un mono, tratando de asustarle, pero lo que causaba era que aquel joven le quisiera más, era verdaderamente tierno en realidad.-__**WAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GRRRRRR, CORRE O SENTIRAS LA FURIA DE LA CUAL MI CUERPO ES POSEIDO.-**__Se colocó una camisa y comenzó a arrancarla con sus garras._

_-__**Eso es sexy.-**__ Susurro con calma y risitas, para cuando por fin termino todo aquello susurro con prisa.- __**Creo que necesita reposar, un poco.-**_

_**-Maldito enano ¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?-**_

_-__**Señor Souichi Grinch… he venido a invitarlo**__.- Saco la tarjeta__**.- Para que sea el Señor del Jubilo.-**__Dijo con emoción._

_**-¿El señor del jubi que?-**_

_**-El Señor del júbilo.-**__ Dijo haciendo énfasis en la tarjeta en la cual Souichi poso sus ojos, sacando de algún lugar de su peludo cuerpo unas gafas enseguida leyó susurrando entre dientes para soltarse a reír y lanzar las gafas a otro lugar._

_**-JAHHHH, JA, JAAA, ESO SI FUE GRACIOSO.-**__ Se dio la vuelta para dejarlo con la emoción en plena cara, Tetsuhiro le siguió mientras lo hacía decía._

_**-Sé que detesta la navidad, Pero… ¿No podría ser un mal entendido?-**_

_**-No me interesa.-**_

_**-¿De verdad? Pero, si se reúne con los quienes y participa de los festejos…-**_

_-__**Pero si se reúne con los quienes y participa de los festejos.**__- Repetía con voz burlesca.- __**MADURA.-**_

_**-Pero tal vez, si usted va, seria todo más claro para mí.-**_

_**-Lo siento la sesión termino, has una cita con la recepcionista al salir.-**__ Se perdía en las cavernas cuando Tetsuhiro susurro._

_**-Por favor Señor Souichi, tiene que aceptar el premio…-**_

_Souichi se detuvo, de prisa, se giró de prisa y llego corriendo para sujetar al ojo verde de los hombros y tirársele enzima cuestionando.-__**Jamás mencionaste… Un premio**__.- Expuso sensualon._

_**-Si con un trofeo y todo e-eso.-**__ Suspiro al sentir las manos peludas colocarse en su pecho._

_**-¿Y… yo gane?-**_

_**-GANOOO.-**__ Dijo apurado, para escuchar de nuevo._

_**-¿Significa que perdieron otros?-**_

_**-Creo que si… así que si va a ir a…-**__ Enseguida se levantó y grito._

_**-UNA ALDEA REPLETA DE PERDEDORES**__…- Tetsuhiro se levantó mirándole con curiosidad y asombro..- __**Dime, ¿Hubo alguien psicológicamente afectado o emocionalmente destrozado?-**__Souichi llego a él y grito__**.-¡HABLA! Hace un minuto no cerrabas la boca, dime detalles, detalles…-**_

_**-Pues Masaki el alcalde no estaba feliz.-**_

_**-¿A no?-**__Se encogió de hombros.- __**Ya se lo tenía merecido, ese bueno para nada.-**_

_**-¿Entonces, aceptara?-**_

_-__**Ah…-**__ Suspiro.- __**De acuerdo…-**__Dijo echándole el brazo y llevándolo a la cercanía de la puerta.- __**La verdad no sé si sea ese adorable rostro tuyo y ese guiño en tu ojo, que me recuerda a un Quien más joven y menos peludo**__.- Explico para dejarlo cerca y dar vueltas mientras decía.-¡__**AL FINAL NADIE SABE, QUIZAS ESTE QUIEN JUBILO CAMBIE MI CONCEPTO DE LA VIDA!-**__ Elevo animado sus brazos al tiempo que el chico exclamo._

_**-¿ENSERIO?-**_

_-No.- Respondió frio y jalando una cuerda que hizo caer al chico por el tubo del basurero y ser enviado a la villa. Isogai se acercó de prisa al cerrarse la escotilla por donde salió disparado aquel joven, sujeto la carta que traía y se acercó a su amo quien le miro molesto y pensante._

_Por otro extremo, Tetsuhiro estaba ya llegando a la aldea, salió expedido del tubo para caer en el piso lleno de nieve, su padre y su madre, acompañados de sus hermanos, Tomoe y Kunihiro, ambos llamaron con rapidez a su padre.-__**Papa, aquí esta Tetsuhiro.-**_

_El hombre de cabellos largos, llego de prisa y sujeto su brazos para susurrar.-__** Cielos Tetsuhiro date prisa, ya va a comenzar el júbilo navideño.-**__ Dijo para sacarlo de la nieve.- __**Cielos mírate estas todo lleno de nieve humedad.**_

_**-Lo siento papa.-**_

_-__**Vamos aprisa… hay que cambiarte de prisa.-**__ Le jaloneo._

_En cuanto a Souichi el Grinch, él se dejaba caer en uno de sus maltrechos sofás al murmurar.- __**Que atrevidos esos Quienes, al invitarme a su fiesta, sin anticipación… pues aunque quisiera ir, mi agenda no me lo permite**__.- Dijo para asomarse a ver un libro socio y pegajoso.- __**Veamos 4pm, sumergirme en mi propia miseria… 4:30 admirar el abismo, 5pm luchar con la hambruna del mundo sin decírselo a nadie, 5:30 danza y ejercicio, 6:30 cena conmigo, 7pm luchar con el odio que me tengo… correcto no tengo ningún espacio…-**__ Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y susurro.- __**Aunque si paso el odio a las 6, podría deslizarme hacia la locura…. Uhhhh, pero, ¡¿QUE VOY A PONERME?!**__-Dicho aquello se puso en pie y fue por un mantel, se las arregló para hacerse un, en algo parecido a un, ¿Qué era eso? Isogai le miraba torciendo la cabeza y ladrando por no decir que el pobre perro reía animado. enseguida el grito__**.- NO ES UN VESTIDO, ES UN TONELETE**__.- Se lo arranco y mostro una liguita en su pierna muestra de que si era un… ¿Vestido?-__**Iluso,.-**__ Llamo al pero yendo con orgullo a buscar algo más propio cuando de pronto el sonido más extraño se escuchó en la cima de su montaña, un tipo holandés o sueco, canturreaba feliz ante esto el por fin fraguo una idea, llego con prisa a la azotea de su montaña y con descaro secuestro y desvistió al pobre sujeto, se colocó el traje y con encanto se admiró al espejo, modelando de un lado a otro de manera burlona y escueta, al notar lo ridículo de ese atuendo termino diciendo.-__**Correcto no iré…-**__ Caminaba con decepción no había nada que ponerse solo esos trapujos viejos y ese inesperado atuendo, indeciso caminaba de un lado a otro._

_Mientras en la aldea ya la fiesta del quien jubilo iniciaba…_

_El alcalde hacia presencia, en el lugar con una enorme capa como si fuera un rey, los Quienes todos de distintos colores y tamaños, y aspectos miraban emocionados el momento, Tetsuhiro y su familia se encontraban en primera fila cuando el rubio por fin decía__**.-¡Llego el gran momento de entregar el premio al SENOR QUIEN JUBILO!-**__Todos los quienes aplaudían y reían, menos el joven de mirada turquesa, quien triste miraba un mechón plata que había podido tomar del Souichi el Grinch.- __**Bien… ¡FELICIDADES SENOR SOUICHI EL GRINCH!-**__ Dijo burlándose y señalando a que no había nadie en el puesto que el mencionado tenía que estar._

_Tetsuhiro miro al tubo del basurero y con un suspiro susurro.- __**Souichi… entonces al final no llegaste.-**__ Su tristeza era demasiada, quería que el sintiera la alegría de la navidad también. Incluso tenía preparado algo para el._

_**-Vaya… al final no llego, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?-**__ Pregunto el alcalde con sarcasmo y voz malvada._

_Mientras en la cueva una lucha interna se llevaba su monologo había absorbido todo su valioso tiempo, él quería pero por alguna razón temía al ir, sin embargo para no verse perdedor frente a su perro por fin decidió.-__**MUY BIEN, SOLO IRE UN MINUTO… PERMITIRE QUE ME ENVIDIEN, SABOREARE LAS ROCETAS DE CAMARON Y SALDRE DE AHÍ**__.- Se dispuso a ir a la puerta cuando se detuvo y agrego__**.-¿Pero y si fuera una broma cruel, y tenga que pagar la comida? ¿Cómo HOZAN?-**__ Negó confuso.- __**Bien no iré, es decir si, no, si, no…. Ahhhhgggg**__.- Camino en círculos.- __**Muy bien he tomado una decisión, Voy a ir y todo está dicho.-**__ Hizo una pausa y susurro elevando su mano derecha__**.- Oh, cruce los dedos… AHHH**__- Pronto cayo por la escotilla, cortesía de su perro Isogai quien se había colgado de la cuerda que la abría, Souichi fue expedido por el tubo del basurero con prisa._

_En la fiesta…_

_**-He bueno yo creo que el premio será para el segundo lugar, ¿No es cierto?-**__ Masaki miro a Hiroto quien con prisa se acercó y explico en el micrófono._

_-__**Muy bien, el premio está ahora dirigido a un hombre, para quien la navidad llega no una vez al año si no cada minuto de su vida.-**__ Masaki rodo los ojos.-__** Ese hombre a quien le extirparon las amígdalas dos veces.-**_

_-__**Eh, bueno esa es una historia graciosa.-**__ Interrumpió a su fiel lacayo, cuando de pronto escucharon un grito extraño proveniente del tubo de la basura, todos los Quienes enseguida se giraron notando como Souichi el Grinch hacia su triunfal presencia, Salió volando cayendo en un cartelón que lo catapulto al frente en donde con prisa viajo por los aires, para caer sobre Tetsuhiro a quien en el golpe beso, al instante Masaki estaba con los ojos saliéndosele de sus cuentas, los padres del chico se quedaron tiesos, mientras el Souichi se separaba despacio y sin aliento, miraba al joven bajo suyo y arrugaba el entrecejo al escuchar de aquellos labios recién besados._

_**-Souichi, llegaste.-**_

_**-Maldito puberto.-**__ Susurro, parándose de un golpe y mirando a todo el mundo los cuales se asustaron al verlo.- Jumm.- Pensó en hacer lo que mejor hacía, asustar, enseguida hizo un sonidito.- __**¡BO!.-**__ Souji y su esposa cayeron al piso desmayados, Kunihiro y Tomoe no cerraban sus bocas ante aquel extraño suceso, luego de un momento Souichi susurro.- __**Se emocionan, se emocionan.-**__Sonrió maléfico.- __**Según parece estoy aquí para… aceptar… una especie de premio**__.- Dijo casi emocionado por no decir enfadado.- __**y aquí este puberto, menciono un cheque.-**_

_**-¿He, yo, no dije eso?-**_

_**-BUENO YA ENTREGENME EL PREMIO, ¡VAMOS MIENTRAS SOY JOVEN!**__-Masaki se acercó al peludo y platinado de cabello largo pronto y antes de colocar su micrófono cerca de su boca susurro._

_**-A pasado mucho tiempo Souichi, y veo que sigues quitándome lo que quiero.-**__ Miro severo al ojos miel para ahora expresar.- __**No se preocupe, señor del júbilo, ya habrá tiempo, antes una pequeña reunión familiar….- **__Señaló al público de donde salieron las ancianas del pueblo. (Siempre me pregunte por que dos ancianas tuvieron al Grinch de seguro eran yuristas xD, entonces eso hace posible el sentido de este one Shot)- __**Aquí están, te educaron, te vistieron, te dieron de comer, estas son tus ancianas entremetidas.-**__De la multitud salieron ambas y se abalanzaron a Souichi quien grito._

_**-¿AUN SIGUEN CON VIDA?-**_

_-__**Souichiii, como te extrañamos.-**__ Decían mientras este hacia bilis, ya de su vesícula no quedo ni un rastro._

_-__**Reiko, el suéter.-**__ Dijo una._

_**-¿Qué suéter?- **__Gruño el Souichi muy angustiado y furioso, pronto un grupo de ancianas se le tiro enzima.-__**OIGAN QUE HACEN NO TOQUEN AHÍ, ESO ES ILEGAL, AHHHHH LOS VOY A DEMANDAR**__.-Ya se separaban y dejaban a evidencia a un lindo y kawaioso, Souichi con un suerte hermoso y de colores, que decía "I 3 Chrisma" Souichi se admiró a sí mismo, con las manos elevadas y un grito se vio aferrado a ese suéter._

_**-Traigan el trono del júbilo.-**__Grito Masaki hastiado._

_**-¿El trono del júbilo?-**__ Cuestiono mirando a Tetsuhiro y gritándole.-__**Oye puberto pervertido, no me hablaste del trono del júbilo.-**_

_**-Por favor Souichi, solo es una vez al año.-**_

_**-Maldito enano debí matarte cuando puuuuudeeeeeee.-**__ Lo sujetaron y sentaron para moverlo de un lado a otro, el festín, el concurso de tartas, las carreras en saco todo eso se daba y el parecía divertido y emocionado, mientras Tetsuhiro le miraba con enorme devoción, llevo sus dedos a sus labios aun pensando en que Souichi el Grinch tenía la cara peluda, sus labios eran cálidos y bastante dulces, simplemente había encontrado un lado de Souichi que nadie podía apreciar. Suspiro hondo al verlo feliz por fin en el podio, ya había casi terminado todo solo faltaba, el intercambio de regalos, y así fue como inicio._

_-__**Hemos llegado a la parte, que a todos nos gusta.-**__ Explico el alcalde.- __**El intercambio de regalos**__,- Souichi miro curioso al rubio quien chasqueaba los dedos y a su frente se le presentaba una caja, la cual recibió con alegría y susurro._

_**-No tenían que hacerlo**__.- Pronto la abrió y descubrió en ella, una rasuradora automática._

_-__**El regalo de una afeitada, perfecta.-**__ Dijo burlón, todos rieron ante tal enorme burlesco regalo, causando que Tetsuhiro fuer al lado de Souichi pero en cuanto intento hacerlo.- __**Y para ti Tetsuhiro Morinaga Quien también tengo un regalo.-**__ Souichi miro a ambos y noto como Masaki se ponía de rodillas y susurraba.-__**Hiroto la caja, date prisa.-**_

_-__**Si señor.-**__ Entrego una cajita y pronto hablo al joven.- __**Tetsuhiro Morinaga Quien, ¿Quisieras aceptar este regalo, como un compromiso?-**__ Souji y Souichi se impactaron._

_**-¿Qué, esto… es, tan de repente?-**__ Souichi miraba asombrado._

_**-Y si aceptas**__.- Escucharon de parte del Alcalde.- __**Te llevaras con una dotación de amor de parte mí un auto último modelo**__.- _

_-__**Esto…-**__ Miro a Souichi y luego a su padre, era realmente repentino todo aquello todos los quienes estaban asombrados._

_**-Decide el tiempo se acaba.-**_

_-__**Es que yo…Estos regalos son asombrosos, ed…-**__ Miraba a Masaki y luego a los regalos cuando de pronto, un sonido de algo agudo raspar el capot de aquel auto se escuchó._

_**-Por supuesto que dice que sí, y lo hará.-**__ Expuso Souichi el Grinch con enfado y voz siniestra.- __**¡Es lo único que importa ¿no es verdad?!Eso es lo único que siempre ha IMPORTADO**__.- Grito por último__**,- Regalos, regalos, regalos, regalos y más regalos**__…- Expreso furioso__**.-¿Saben lo que pasa con sus regalos?**__- Miro a todos los quienes.- __**TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS, LLEGAN A MI, EN LA BASURA.-**__ grito con fuerza y empuñando sus manos.- __**EN LA BASURA, PODRIA COLGARME CON TODAS LAS HORRIPILANTES CORBATAS NAVIDEÑAS QUE HE ENCONTRADO.**__-Ahora miro a Tetsuhiro y a Masaki este último sujeto la mano del menor.- __**Y la mentira, la avaricia, esa hipocresía de navidad al regalar o prometer cosas que no son.-**__ Miro a todos con furia y susurro sarcástico.- __**No quiero provocar problemas pero…-**__ Ahora hincho su pecho y grito.- __**ESTO DE LA NAVIDAD ES, ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡ESTUPIDO!**__ –Tetsuhiro trago grueso, liberando su mano de la del alcalde.-__**Sin embargo… hay una sola tradición que si tiene sentido**__.- Dijo llegando al Tetsuhiro para arrebatar un muérdago en el regalo que el alcalde le dio.-__**El muérdago…-**__ Dijo para darse la vuelta y ponerlo en su trasero.-__** BESEN MI TRASERO QUIENES.-**__ Grito, con furia, para hacer desmayar a algunos, tomo su regalo y activo la rasuradora, para sujetar a Masaki y pasársela al centro de la cabeza, todos se impactaron y gritaron al ver lo que había hecho ante esto Souichi expuso orgulloso.-__**ALGUIEN QUEDO ¡FAAAAAAAAAABULOSO!**__- Acerco su rostro al del Masaki y le dijo furioso.- __**Gracias por el regalo, Masaki.**__- Se lanzó al público en donde le saco a un anciano un licor y con prisa incendio el árbol, el caos era tremendo en la aldea, explosiones gritos, desparpajos todo, Souichi era un loco suelto que rompía, incendiaba y secuestraba autos para chocarlos._

_Tetsuhiro cayó al piso, totalmente triste y decepcionado, cuando el caos paso, solo pudo escuchar como el alcalde susurraba.- __**¿Estarás feliz Tetsuhiro?-**_

_**-Yo, solo quería que pasáramos la navidad juntos.-**__ Susurro con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_**-Pues, mira que bien salió.-**__ Dijo poniéndose la corona de quien jubilo y grito.- __**No se preocupen, tenemos un reemplazo, ahora si a celebrar como es debido, Souichi el Grinch se ha ido, así que estamos desgrinchados, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS.-**__ grito para con prisa tranquilizar a todos…_

_Souichi reía, disfrutando su faena, caminaba en dirección del tubo de la basura cuando noto que un nuevo árbol se imponía pomposo.- __**ESOS QUIENES.-**__ gruño presionando el botón para ser expedido a su casa.-__**Malditos quienes son incansables**__.- Dijo por fin levantándose de entre la basura, para subir a la colina, Souichi el Grinch sabía, que al dia siguiente los Quienes abrirían sus regalos al día siguiente, se detuvo a ver la villa desde su risco, y molesto gritaba.-__**¡Y TODO SERA RUIDO!-**__Golpeaba la nieve y con furia y elevada voz se quejaba con sin pudor.- __**¡Ruido, ruido, ruiiiiiidoooo arrggg!-**__ Gruño tras gruñido el se quejó y por fin dedujo con pronto rencor.- __**Tocaran sus timbales, y rebotaran joviales, ¡Gozaran, gozaran, gozaran! Saboreando su pudin!-**__Golpeo una roca.-__**¡Y ESE ASADO NAVIDEÑO QUE ON ODIO YO DESTEÑO Y ME HACE SUFRIR EL SEÑO…!**__-Se silenció al instante en que noto que.-__**¡HAY NO, ESTOY HABLANDO EN RIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!- **__Se lanzó al piso de rodillas y grito a los cuatro vientos.-__**¡MALDITOS QUIENES!-**__Se dejó caer totalmente decepcionado más sin embargo, al imaginar el inmenso gozo que a la aldea llegaría, Souichi el Grinch se dijo presuroso.-__**¡PONDRE FIN A TANTA ALEGRIA! Por qué año tras año, aguanto este amargo trago y ese Tetsuhiro y Masaki, verán como acabo con la navidad…**__-Expuso furioso.-__**Pero… ¿Qué hago, en que forma lo… hayyyy grrrr?- **__Se dio la vuelta para someterse al camino que lo llevo a su puerta y al abrir esta, encontró a Isogai bailando en dos patas y con música y un arbolito feliz en su casa de perro, Souichi arrugo el ceño y pronto cuestiono__**.-¿Estas, disfrutando de la navidad?-**__ El perrito cayo a cuatro patas y ladro, cuando de la nada su amo lo arrojo afuera gritando con demencia.- __**AQUÍ NOOOO**__.- Callo en la nieve ensartado, Souichi caía a su lado de donde lo saco de la nieve y molesto susurro.-__**Oye, tu si no vas a ayudarme a**__…- No tenía nada planeado para vengarse de los quienes aunque a su mente llego una grandiosa y macabra idea al ver a su mascota con una barba de nieve.- __**Ohhh, ya se lo que hare**__.- Dijo para ir a su cueva. _

_Buscando una tela roja, que con prisa confecciono, pronto se armó de valor para ir de un lado a otro buscando las herramientas ya que su plan seria, robar los regalos de los Quienes y así hacerles pagar su vileza, con pruebas pertinentes, creo un trineo mal trecho y terrorífico, con el cual su plan seria llevado a la gloria. Con su traje de santa y ya todo listo en su malévolo trineo, salió de su cueva y se ocultó tras los arbustos en su montaña, mirando los movimientos de cierto sujeto.- __**El viejo panzón, está por terminar.**__- Dijo refiriéndose a Santa y viendo elevarse el trineo del verdadero Papa Noel, cuando algo a su cabeza llego.-__**Oh, me olvide de los renos.- **__Miro a Isogai quien enseguida corrió a ocultarse, pero sin embargo logro atraparle, le hizo un cuerno y enseguida le grito__**.-TE LLAMARAS RODOLFO UN ADEFECIO DE NARIZ ROJA, QUIEN ME AYUDARA A ROBAR LA NAVIDAD.-**_

_El perrito chillo, pues no tenía opción. Ya listos los dos en el trineo, Souichi el Grinch accionaba todos los botones en el trineo, en su cabeza solo había una sola idea, robar la navidad, pronto escucho como el enorme propulsor hacia un estruendoso sonido para gritar animado__**.-¡AQUÍ VAMOS SAHUESO!- **__Escucho un último estruendo y grito señalando al frente.-__**¡Renos, Estruendo, detrozos, vómito y flatulencia… ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-**__grito aprisa al sentir que sin su autorización aquel trineo partía, viajaba desbocado por lo largo de la enorme montaña, él estaba gritando.-__**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR, VOY A VOMITAR Y LEGO VOY A MORIR, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**__- El trineo daba una vuelta tremenda, para después acomodarse y volar tranquilamente.- __**AHHHH, ISOGAI, DILE QUE SE DETENGA, AHHH AHHH E…? ¿Eh?-**__ miro a todos lados con pena y vergüenza.- __**Ejem creo que perdí un poco, la compostura.-**__ Susurro, para sonreír a su fiel sabueso quien ladro._

_En casas oscuras cubiertas de nieve, todos dormían sin preocupación, cuando en la primera casa el, entro en acción… El trineo se posaba sobre la casa de los Morinaga Quienes, el artilugio hizo un ruido estruendoso, acompañado de unos cascabeles que con suavidad resonaron. Adentro Souji despertó.-__**¿Hana escuchaste eso?-**__ Su amada esposa se aferró a él diciendo._

_**-Cariño es Santa.-**__ Ambos emocionados sonrieron cuando ella dijo aprisa.-__**DUERMETE, O NO NOS DARA REGALOS.-**__Ambos cerraron rápidamente sus ojos y con ruidos retumbado res, roncaron ociosos En tanto el falso Santa, preparaba todo diciendo a su fiel amigo._

_-__**Vamos Isogai, es nuestra primera misión.-**__Por la chimenea entraría, si Santa por ahí entraba él también podría, se ató una cuerda en los tobillos y se lanzó como si de un clavado se trataba, quedo atascado y pero esto no le detuvo de su principal mandado.- __**Ahggg, rayos, ¡RETENGO LIQUIDOS! tengo caderas de elefante**__.- Gruño pero se movió con agilidad para dejar entrar su cuerpo por la chimenea, en donde quedó colgando, pronto admiro las medias que colgaban de la chimenea, en donde los regalos ahí se pondrían, saco de su ropa una cajita con papalotes que se comían la lana deprisa.- __**Bien amigos, ¡A COMER!**__- el cruelmente dijo. Rápidamente entro a la casa, recibiendo con prisa el tubo que succionaría cada arreglo, cada regalo y cada luz en aquel acogedor lugar, pronto el tubo comenzó a succionar, haciendo un ruido en cada regalo o adorno que este tragaba En la casa; Tetsuhiro apenas y escuchaba el ruido, sintió sed y con calma se fue levantando lentamente Souichi se aferró a la nevera, notando el gran banquete que en esta se encontraba, saboreo el pudin y tirándolo al piso, dio fin al asado. Rápidamente saco lo que ahí se encontraba, del apetitoso pavo, solo los huesos dejaba, reviso gabinetes y alacenas, buscando alguna galleta y con lo que quedo hacia la chimenea enfilo. El único objeto en la casa era el árbol, este aún estaba en el centro de la sala cuando de pronto él se acercó a este y tocando una esfera de colores platas y decoraciones en oro susurro__**.-¡Que árbol más hermoso!**__- Lo arranco de su puesto y grito__**.-¡ENGALANARA HERMOSO!-**__ Dio pasos para ir a la chimenea cuando de pronto una voz grave y dulce detuvo todo._

_**-¿Disculpe?-**__Él se quedó de piedra, pronto miro al peli azul, ante esto rápidamente coloco el árbol frente a su cuerpo y escucho__**.-¿Santa Clous, que hace con nuestro árbol?**__- Dijo aun rascándose los ojos pues era de madrugada. El malvado y tirano Souichi el Grinch era muy hábil, invento una mentira para él era fácil…_

_-__**Joh, joh, joh, veras, mi dulce puber… pequeño**__.-Con prisa corrigió.- __**Una parte del árbol…-**__ Decía mientras rompía un bombillo.- __**En tinieblas quedo, lo llevare al polo norte, ahí tengo un taller**__.- Mintió riendo como un falso Santa Claus.-__**Ahí será reparado y… te lo voy a traer**__.- Expuso con voz macabra y siniestra, Tetsuhiro pronto se enteró, que aquella voz se le hacía familiar y con prisa murmuro._

_**-Dime Santa, ¿la navidad tiene algún objetivo?-**_

_-__**Claro, la venganza… es decir los regalos sí, eso.**__- Gruño__**.-¿Dime que haces despierto, jovenzuelo?-**_

_-__**Tenía sed…-**__ Explico a lo que Souichi el Grinch le brindo un jarrón con agua y susurro._

_**-Ya vete a dormir o no habrá regalos para ti…-**_

_-__**Lo sabía.-**__ Dijo cabizbajo.- ¿__**No hay otra razón verdad?-**_

_**-No, los regalos son lo único que importa.-**__ Gruño con voz rasposa y falsa, Tetsuhiro subía las gradas para ir a dormir cuando, se detuvo y susurro al fin._

_**-Santa…-**_

_**-¿Qué?-**__ Cuestiono hastiado por aquel sujeto._

_-__**No te olvides de Souichi el Grinch…-**__ El mencionado agrando la mirada y susurro._

_**-¿Qué hay con él?-**_

_**-Sé que es peludo, y huele mal, pero… es tierno y además…-**__ Miro con ojos vidriosos el agua en sus manos.- __**De alguna manera me enamorado de él, porque es… tierno**__.- Souichi enseguida susurraba impactado._

_**-¿En realidad, te gusta?-**_

_**-Si…-**__ Respondió con ánimos y voz enamorada.-__**Bueno… ¡Feliz navidad Santa!-**__ Ante este saludo él se llevó las manos a su cabeza y dejo partir por fin a aquel sujeto, ya a solas susurro para sí mismo._

_-__**Ese Morinaga Quien**__.- Miro hacia las gradas.- __**Es lindo… Peeeeerooo, no conoce a la gente**__.- Dicho aquello se hizo del árbol y a la chimenea llego, ahí finalmente, lanzo el árbol y hasta los leños se llevó, su proeza y misión, se extendería por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a la casa del Alcalde a quien le hacía muecas, amarraba su cama a una cuerda para ajustarla a un auto afuera, pronto escucho como el rubio hablaba entre sus sueños y el cual decía._

_-__**Tetsuhiro, ¿Alguna vez besaste a un Quien sin amígdalas?-**__ El entonces susurro._

_-__**Claro que no tontuelo**__.- Tomo a su perro Isogai y girándolo le puso el peludo trasero para que el rubio le diera un beso.-__**¡JAH, TARADO!**__- Dijo para admirar a Isogai raspando su traserito para limpiarlo.-__**Oye no te quejes, hubiese sido pero si te lo da en el asico.-**__ Rio y salió de ahí, robando todo lo que había ahí, su locura y maldad llego a la plaza de la Villa y ahí dejo en penumbras el árbol y a la ciudad entera, pronto reía su plan había sido un éxito, el trineo estaba repleto de regalos y por fin amanecía, encendió su trineo para irse de ahí deprisa, mas sin embargo no conto con que ya combustible no tenía. Isogai ladro burlón y riéndose, a lo que Souichi el Grinch grito frustrante._

_**-¡DE QUE TE RIES, RODOLFO!-**__ Isogai intento escapar pero poco, logro, ahora a él le toco jalar todo su botín hasta la cima de la montaña que después de unas horas llego. De ahí la arrojaría furioso, Souichi gozaba, decía sin perder tiempo y empujando el trineo.-__**No deben tardar en despertar**__.- Miraba hacia abajo, de la enorme montana.- __**Y ya se lo que harán… todos los Quienes de villa Quien… Lloraran…-**__ Sentencio con voz grave y así se cumplía en la villa todos se despertaban con la terrible sorpresa de que habían sido robados y los regalos, el asado todoooo, se lo habían llevado._

_Pronto Kurokawa el alguacil de la Villa prendió su auto y de este el hilo de la cama del alcalde fue tensado, jalándolo por toda la villa hasta llevarlo a la plaza y frente al ayuntamiento, en donde fue visto con total asombro por los Quienes, entonces Masaki escucho__**.-¿Me pregunto que Quien lo habrá hecho?**_

_Masaki acariciaba sus rapados cabellos, ahora se acomodó más su bata y susurro.-__**Se los advertí ¿no es así…?-**__ Miro a todos ahí juntos, ahora miro a Tetsuhiro y grito loco.- __**Inviten Souichi el Grinch, y destruirá la navidad. INVITEN AL GRINCH Y DESTRUIRA LA NAVIDAD**__.- Golpeaba con furia su cama y miraba furioso a todos__**.-¿Pero alguien quiso escucharme? NOOO NADIE**__.-Grito ahora acercándose a el Morinaga a quien observo con odio y desprecio.- __**Realmente me decepcionaste, Tetsuhiro, esto es toda tu culpa, ESPERO QUE ESTES CONTENTO.-**_

_-__**Bueno si él no lo está yo si.-**__ Dijo Souji saliendo para defenderlo.- __**Me alegra que se haya llevado los regalos, eso es lo que Tetsuhiro ha tratado de decirnos todo este tiempo…-**__ Miro a cada Quien y susurro sereno.- __**Yo no necesito más que lo que tengo a mi lado.**__- Dijo sujetando la mano de Hana, a Tetsuhiro y a sus hijos, todos suspiraron y notaron como Souji abrazaba a cada uno de su familia diciendo.- __**FELIZ NAVIDAD**__.- el clima se hizo de alegría, quizás Souichi el Grinch se robó los obsequios pero, había algo que él no podría robarse nunca, el amor y el júbilo de los Quienes, pronto comenzaron a cantar, elevaron sus voces ante el real silencio…_

_Souichi trataba de empujar el trineo pero era realmente pesado__**.-¿Sientes eso Isogai, es la depresión en su plena flor?-**__ Cuestiono, en su atareada labor el alcanzo a escuchar los canticos emocionados, pronto se separó del trineo y enseguida se quitó el gorro de santa para cuestionar__**.-¿Qué DEMONIOS ES ESO?-**__ Salto de la sima para llegar a la puerta de su hogar, escuchando con prisa el ruido de festejos.-__**Es imposible… no puede ser… a pesar de todo… LA NAVIDAD LLEGO, LA MALDITA SI SE PRESENTO.**__- Gruño de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar una razón a todo este mal, cuando de pronto, se dijo.-__** ¿Sera posible que… la navidad en un regalo no está?**__- Hizo memoria de todas las cosas que el Morinaga había hecho por él y con prisa llego a su cien una cosa tremenda que le hizo desfallecer.- __**La navidad es… el amor de un Quien…-**__ Se detuvo al sentir un enorme golpazo en su pecho, pronto se dejó caer al piso gritando violento, su corazón palpitaba enormemente, Souichi el Grinch estaba sintiendo y su corazón crecía enormemente.- __**AHHHHHHH, QUE DOLOR, AHHHHGGGGGG**__.- Su perro llego a el súper angustiado, pero cuando lo vio llorar en el piso desbocado se quedó confundido e impresionado.-__**NO PUEDE SER, ME GUSTA LA NAVIDAD Y ME GUSTA TETSUHIRO MORINAGA QUIEN, BUAHHHHHH.**__- Isogai ladro y enseguida se acercó recibiendo un abrazo y un grito de su amo__**.- **__**ISOGAI TEEEE AMOOOO**__.- __El perrito pronto se lanzó a lamerlo dando rienda suelta a una carcajada en su dueño, mas sin embargo este grito severo.- __**BASTA, YA BASTA, UN PASO A LA VEZ Isogai.-**__ Grito para escuchar el viento arreciar, sin saber el joven Morinaga había llegado a la montaña, en busca de Souichi el Grinch quien, miraba los regalos casi abalanzarse__**.-¡OH LOS REGALOS! Se van a caer… y…. y ¡NO QUIEROOOOO!-**_

_**-¡Souichi el Grinch estoy aquiii, Souichi, tengo algo que decirte!**__- Gritaba, pero no encontraba a nadie, se trepo al enorme montón de regalos, cuando de repente sintió este moverse, el miedo lo embargo cuando al final susurro.- __**Souichi, ¿En dónde estás?-**_

_El mencionado llegaba a la sima, sujetaba el trineo pues no quería que este cayera y destrozara los regalos, cuando de pronto lo vio perdido todo susurro apenas y con un sentir de despojo.- __**Oh bueno, solo son regalos, ¿No es verdad?-**_

_**-Señor Souichi, aquí esta**__.- Ante aquella voz el Grinch platinado elevo su mirada y con prisa grito._

_**-¡MORINAGA!... ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AHÍ?- **_

_**-Vine, para que no estuviera mas solo, Señor Souichi yo… quería confesarle, que usted me gusta. Y TAMBIEN QUERIA DESEARLE FELIZ NAVIDAD.-**__ El ojo miel enseguida una lagrima sintió rodar por sus ojos, aquello era hermoso, la cara de ese idiota era linda y sus ojos exprimían alegría, dando una sonrisa, susurro deprisa._

_**-Morinaga…- **_

_-__**Ah, ¿Qué está pasando?-**__ Cuestiono al notar que el trineo se estaba cayendo._

_**-MORINAGA, YO TE SALVARE.-**__ Grito perplejo, jalando con fuerza su pesado trineo, la imagen fue tornándose borrosa, la angustia invadía a la joven Tatsumi en su sueño… el cual se desvanecía y mirando el trineo caer de prisa…_

_~~~~Fin del sueño.~~~~_

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-** Gritaba Kanako con enormes ganas, se despertaba de su sueño, y aun temblaba, pronto escucho ruidos que se dirigieron a su habitación, enseguida vio entrar a su hermano y a su Kouhai, el primero con prisa cuestiono.

**-¿Qué sucede Kanako?-**

**-¿Estas bien?-** Cuestionaba de prisa el ojo verde, ambos estaban juntos en ese lugar, Kanako los miro y ya más tranquila una sonrisa les dedico.

**-No me paso nada, solo fue un sueño.-** Por fin farfullo.

**-¿Un sueño, y que tanto soñabas que te despertaste a toda la cuadra con tu grito?-**

**-Pues… ¿realmente quieres saberlo, Nii-san?-**

**-Algo me dice que mejor decline.-** Susurro con prisa.- **Bueno, ya que esta despierta, te diré, cuando amanezca iremos a desayunar, y a comprar los regalos para navidad.-**

**-¿Nii-san tú y la navidad?-**

**-No me mires así alguien me convenció, que no es del todo mala.- **Souichi susurro**.- Bueno estate lista a las 9am.- **Dijo para abandonar a Morinaga y a su hermana, la cual con prisa sujeto la mano de Morinaga y sin perder tiempo expuso realmente contenta.

**-¿Sabes que soñaba?-** Tetsuhiro negó, y acercándose más pues aquella le hizo un ademan que se acercara.- **Soné que tú y Nii-san eran los personajes del Grinch, fue lindo ambos se conocieron y se declararon su amor, eterno.-**

**-Cielos Kanako, que imaginación la tuya…-**

**-Bueno, de cierta forma, se cumplió una parte de mi sueño y es que hiciste entender a Nii-san de que la navidad no era algo estúpido.-**

**-Pues, si es verdad…-**

**-Ahora solo falta que se cumpla lo demás.**- Sonrió con un guiñó en el ojo, Morinaga, nervioso susurro.

**-De acuerdo, am, mejor vuélvase a recostar**.- enseguida la niña se despidió, noto como apagaban la luz en su pieza y la puerta era dejada medio abierta, la jovencita dejo que pasara unos segundos cuando con prisa se levantaba a oscuras, paso por el pasillo y se asomó por el barandal de las gradas en donde fue testigo de una escena hermosa.

Souichi se encontraba, de frente a la ventana, admiraba, las luces que adornaban el jardín, Matsuda se había hecho de una iluminación envidiable, cuando con prisa sintió la presencia de su asistente, quien coloco un muérdago en el marco de la ventana y llevando consigo un pequeño cofrecito rojo susurro**.-Souichi…-**

**-¿Mmm?-** Cuestiono notando la cercanía y el paquete**.-¿Qué es eso?-**

**-Es para ti espero te guste.-** Souichi lo destapo lentamente, admiro que se trataba de un brózate, pronto lo libero y susurro cabizbajo y avergonzado.

**-Esto… gracias… pero no tengo nada para ti.-**

**-No se preocupe, todo lo que quiero esta noche, es, esto**.- Susurro para sujetar su rostro con una mano y dedicarle un beso, delicado y lleno de amor, Souichi con calma fue cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por aquellos labios, que lo ponían nervioso, Kanako grito internamente, completamente emocionada susurro de repente.

**-Feliz Navidad, Souichi el Grinch…-** Dijo aquello y se puso de pie, había sido el mejor fin para su historia de ensueño….

FIN…

Espero os haya gustado… quise hacer algo tierno e interesante n_n a mi me gustó mucho el final, ¿Ustedes que dicen? En fin este trabajo no solo es para un concurso si no para celebrar el amor y gozo por esta pareja que tengo y que todas tenemos, espero realmente les haya gustado y que se hayan imaginado a un Souichi Grinch platinado xDDDD en fin me retiro no sin antes decir ¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODAS!

Por cierto a las que leen mis otros fics, espero poder actualizar algo pronto, con mi trabajo es difícil y créanme fue un reto terminar este escrito en fin muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar!


End file.
